Salem Saberhagen
Salem Saberhagen is a warlock who was turned into a cat by the Witches' Council due to some trouble he got himself in. He now resides in Greendale with the Spellman family. Greatest Strength: His magic powers Greatest Weakness: He's a cat you put it together Best Friends: Sabrina, Harvey, Hiccup, Blue Worst Enemies: Maxim Horvath, Morgana le Fay Legends Of Light and Darkness Salem is with Harvey wanting to see Sabrina for some fun or something until K. Rool, Bowser Jr. and Dredd lower a cage on them. He is taken by the latter two to Interpol. Salem is revealed to have escaped though he was nearly killed by Carnage and Saix. He made it to an island, and met the Alpha Girls and works with them now. Salem leads to the island where he asks his former enemy Scheherazade for the biometal which she has. When the others are attacked, Astrid lets Salem stay by his friend so she can give it over to him. He also oversees what Phineas is doing regarding Harvey. Salem is brought to the rest and when asked if Model W is within Aleu or Harvey he doesn't think there's any prove that there is. Salem is one of the five characters who join in the virtual world to find the fourth of the fragments of Model P. Salem enters where he meets Megabyte, one of Slade's allies as well as Wreck It Ralph. Salem enters the castle of Hexadecimal with the others so that the heroes' plans get go in fruition. Salem and the others manage to get their piece and return to the real world. However is he rather suspicious of Katara, after seeing her torture Goth and Jenner with her bending. When Shade sees what is going on, He calls Blake on jinxing it. Salem finds the Model X fragment by seeing Bernstein distracted though Salem is suspicious that Rugal wanted to lose after noticing his true power. Salem on the way just want to use magic though he defends to Hiccup's claim on using a ship. When preparing for the final trek of the part, Sabrina hears of the third villain Dr. Weil and wonders what he is up to though Salem believes that Typical Villain Megalomaniac:To rule with an iron fist and to make all people's lives a living death. When Jesu Otaku decides to go early on, Salem and Gohan decide to talk to Slade who's ready himself. Salem acts as Hiccup's advisor during their trek as he discovers more than meets the eye from the shadows and he states that this would be a good place for Shade to live though Shade gets his species mixed a bit. Zuko is unsure unlike Hiccup and Astrid whatever they should have Scamp be the message boy. He relents though and helps Scamp get through the level Salem encounters and seals Maxim Horvath away himself while having Sabrina and Harvey help him. Salem then helps Bender and The B Team as well As Slade and his guys in the fight with Malefor and Khan. Salem tries to find ways to help despite magic having no effect on dragons. Salem joins the heroes against Relius Clover as they fight him to make sure Slade and Bender can defeat Hazama. At the wedding, Salem cheers Bender and the others up by saying it's a happy day and that they shouldn't be miserable. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Salem returns and helps Bender once more against his every day problems. He works with Blue and The Alpha Team against the Children of BlackGarurumon. Salem got the island with the others in time for him to meet his old friends again and knows damn well they are involved in a war Salem meets Blade and Torch at the opening of the sky castle though he wonders how it's staying afloat. Salem is then chases with the rest of the crew by MetalGreymon though his attempt to stop the Digimon don't work as it's armor has immunity to magic. Salem then helps the team find the Children of BlackGarurumon's allies in the area. With Sinister up to his tricks, Salem joins with the Alpha Team to investigate his activities and he comes with the union idea from Shrek 2 as a means of getting pass those who suspect them. Salem notices Blue is losing his sanity so he keeps an eye on him with Magneto. Salem re-meets Katara again with Protoman and the others since they felt it’s necessary to bring in someone who has control over themselves. However thing get bad again when Hotaru and Neyla come for arrests which they found as Salem was tracked and he is among the others arrested.. Dipper with Salem, Patty, Dan and Biyomon are showering in the prison where Luther offers to be a friend in that no one has jumped them yet. The five refuse and Luther points he likes a fight which could mean prison rape and it did, Saul ends up escaping and Salem tell him to find the others or they are goners. Which he turns out to be when they are killed by BlackGarurumon's allies. Allies and enemies Allies: Sabrina Spellman, Scheherazade(love interest and former enemy), Hilda and Zelda, Uncle Quigly, Chloe Flan, Harvey Kinkle, Klonoa, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Hexadecimal, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Aang, Katara, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Ozymandias, Captain Picard, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Blade, Torch, James Bond Neutral: Mr. Gold Enemies: Tim the Witch Smeller, Scheherazade(formerly), Maxim Horvath, Morgana le Fay, Evanora, Theodora, Sunset Shimmer, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinister, The Sinisters Of Evil Gallery salem 1.jpg salem 2.jpg salem 3a.jpg salem 4.jpg salem 5.jpg salem 7.jpg salem 6.jpg salem 8.png salem 9.png salem 10.jpg salem 11.jpg salem.JPG Salem 33.jpg 1zqqRYzJqIWM4bg8YTWMyrhqqHiPrJBmds5vLW93wj4xp1QDs73eFMunUE99GLczIxfaWBanK4-300x175.gif Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Team heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Salem and Scheherezade Category:Pets Category:Characters from the Sabrina universe Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Warlocks Category:Sorcerers Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Major Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Imprisoned character Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Deceased members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Cats Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dallas McKennon